


Wayhaught one shots

by Tallyp_123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: A collection of Wayhaught one shots
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wayhaught one shots

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was really hard to write, i had to go to my insecurities to get the emotion across this is the first one hope you like it

Wayhaught one shots

Plot: Set after the confrontation with Jolene, what if Waverly wasn’t as ok as she everyone thought she was after it? What if she thought they were all better off without her and tried to leave?

Waverly could hear everyone downstairs laughing, she wasn’t there she needed to be alone, the whole affair with Jolene really hit home for her, the thought of her family actually telling her how they felt about her hurt, sure it might have been a spell but maybe how the spell worked brought out the emotions they actually felt about her.

Waverly looked from her window to the bag that was packed ready for her to go, she didn’t want to leave of course she didn’t she loved her family but she couldn’t get the things they said out of her head, coupled with what Jolene said it was too much.

Blinking back the tears she moved to the bag and grabbed it, slowly making her way to the door she needed to go before she changed her mind, it was true what did she bring to this family, she wasn’t an Earp, she kept secrets from Nicole like her mum being with them and she did go to Doc with a lot of her problems, she was more the problem child than Wynonna was, she had a lot of baggage that she couldn’t handle on her own.

The door opened with a click and she left her old bedroom, she stood at the top of the stairs, she knew they were in the living room, she could sneak out, she hoped she could she didn’t want to see the relief on their faces when they knew she would be going.

Slowly she descended the stairs being careful to not alert them to what she was doing, as she got closer she could make out Wynonna sat with Nicole her arm around her shoulder laughing at whatever was being said, she saw Nicole her face bright as she took in the people around her, Waverly had to admit that she was breath taking she was so lucky to have had her in her life, she placed the letter on the table by the stairs as she finished going down them.

Waverly placed her hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath and went to turn it.

“Where are you going baby girl” Wynonna said, Waverly froze she had hoped they hadn’t seen her she closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for this conversation “Why do you have a bag?” Wynonna’s voice went from soft to sterner, Waverly gulped her mouth suddenly dry.

Waverly turned to look at them, they all looked at her, Wynonna confused, Doc frowning and Nicole she looked heartbroken that was the worst of all.

“I…” Waverly paused her heart racing her palms sweating at the thought of what was going to be said next.

“Waves” her mum whispered tears shone she moved to go towards her but stopped thinking better of it, that broke her, she felt the tear making its way down her cheek she wanted to wipe it but she didn’t want them to see her so upset.

“Waverly” Wynonna frowned moving towards her sister as Nicole too stood up “where are you going?”

“I…I can’t be here” Waverly whispered the intake of breath told her that no one expected her to say that she couldn’t look at them looking at the floor her hand clutching her bag tightly “you don’t need me here”

Her bag was ripped from her hands and thrown across the room, her face made to look up and she saw Wynonna stood right in her face, her eyes telling Waverly that she was angry, upset, confused and other emotions she could not place.

“Why the hell would you think that!” Wynonna snapped her anger getting the best of her Waverly tried to move away but her sister wouldn’t let her she kept her in place, she made her face this decision she was making.

“I know that Jolene used a spell, I know that you love me but there must have been something in you that felt how you felt otherwise you wouldn’t have said what you did!” Waverly finally let it out her sob tore through her chest as Wynonna let her go, taking a step back as word after word hit her like a brick.

Everyone else was silent as they watched the youngest and kindest Earp break down before their eyes her sobs tore their hearts all those emotions, she felt could be seen clear as day.

“Every single thing that I have ever thought all my life was laid out right there with her!” Waverly paced back and forth “None of you know what its like to be the odd one out, you don’t know what its like to have a father who didn’t care about you, who made sure your two sisters were treated better than you ever where” It was all coming out Waverly couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to, the damn was broke it couldn’t be fixed.

“No one remembered my birthday, no one marked my height every year, I thought I must have been a pretty bad daughter to deserve that!” Waverly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, she saw Nicole who looked devastated who’s own tears ran down her cheek freely “then I find out it’s because I am not even an Earp! I am the product of an affair that my mother had” Michelle looked down clearly distraught over how that all turned out.

“I am broken, you all turned so easily, you turned against me so fucking easily like it was nothing and yes I know it was the spell but spells don’t create that emotion it’s deep within you, all it does is bring it out” Waverly looked at each of them.

“You all said some pretty hurtful things, things that run around in my head over and over and over again till I want to scream, so yeah I am leaving because I don’t belong here I am not one of you and you all made that very clear!” She snapped going towards the door till a hand stopped her.

The person who grabbed her turned her round when she did she saw Nicole staring at her a fire burning in her eyes “Listen to me Waverly Earp, you are the most amazing, kind, loving beautiful woman I have ever met” Waverly wanted to look away but she couldn’t she never could with Nicole and she hated it she hated how Nicole could keep her focussed.

“and yes I was mad about your mum and you not telling me, but that does not change the fact that I love you, I have loved you since before we even met in Shorty’s you captivated me before we even spoke” she let her head rest against Waverly’s.

No one said anything they watched them not daring to interrupt whatever it is Nicole was going to say “you are the soul of this group, without you we would be nothing you don’t understand how special and loved you are and yes Jolene exposed your weaknesses she used those to get you to think that your not loved but you are everyone loves you and they couldn’t live in a world that doesn’t have you in it”

Waverly sobbed Nicole pulled her closer making sure Waverly felt safe and secure “I love you, I would do anything for you, you know that if I could move mountains to make you happy I would, if I could take your pain I would in a heartbeat” she paused getting her emotions in check “I meant what I said at the hospital after the widow bit me I have never ever loved anyone the way I love you Waverly Earp, no one comes close your it for me”

Waverly felt weak but strong at the same time “baby girl you mean the most to me” Wynonna began “your my little sister it doesn’t matter if your dad isn’t my dad you are still my sister and I will always, always have your back” Wynonna moved towards her kissing her head trying to keep her own emotions under control which was hard to do Waverly let go of Nicole and jumped into Wynonna’s embrace, she sobbed burying herself into her sister neck, Wynonna looked at Nicole who watched them smiling she wasn’t mad that Waverly never said I love you back because she didn’t need to she knew it she proved it in her actions.

Wynonna held her tighter letting Waverly cry and let all the emotions she felt out “you are the most important person to me if anything happened I couldn’t go on there would be no point, you Alice that’s all I care about” she whispered in her ear she needed her sister to know she needed her to know that without her there was no point she took the title of heir to save her baby sister all those years ago, she could have ran but the sight of her sister nearly being hung would forever haunt her for the rest of her life.

Waverly moved away from her sister and looked at Nicole “I love you too” she whispered to her Nicole let a smile form “you Wynonna your all that matter to me, I can fight the demons I have if I know you two are there to protect me” Nicole brought Waverly too her letting her body be a sort of shield.

“I will always protect you Waverly Earp” she whispered kissing her head she felt Waverly sag against her, the emotions clearly catching up with her, Nicole picked her up bridal style and held her close she was about to tell them where she was going but Wynonna shook her head.

“Go Nicole be with her tonight” she whispered Nicole nodded but before she could leave Waverly grabbed Wynonna’s arm she lifted her head to look at her.

“Please come to” she whispered Wynonna coughed to move her tears and she nodded, she looked at the rest of them they all smiled in understanding, her eyes found her mums she was distraught she brought this she should have told them what had happened when she gave birth to Waverly about the demon everything because she knew that, that mistake will haunt her, her daughter didn’t need her she had her sister she had Nicole Wynonna gave her a look a look that said ‘don’t run again’ before following Nicole and her sister upstairs to her room.

Nicole settled Waverly in the middle of the bed kicking off her shoes and belt she climbed in behind her wrapping an arm around her waist she brought her closer to her, Wynonna kicked her own shoes off and her gun to the floor, shrugging off her jacket she lay in front of her sister, Waverly buried her face in her neck finally getting the rest she needed, Wynonna looked at Nicole both of them knew they needed to do everything in their power to help Waverly to help her see she was needed and loved they both nodded before settling down for some well needed rest.


End file.
